T'Mil
|image = Image:TMil.png |Orientation = Celibate/Functionally Asexual |Department = Communications |Notable Family = _ *Sovuk, Husband (deceased) *Div, Father *T'Verne, Mother *T'Ylir, Sister *Kosk, Brother-in-Law *T'Birsk, Niece |Decorations = _ |FaceClaim = Poonam Pandey}} T'Mil is a Starfleet officer and the current Chief Communications & Protocol Officer of the starship NX-04 Discovery. Personal History The second of the two daughters of two professors at the Vulcan Institute for Defensive Arts, T'Mil never expected to serve on a starship in any capacity, and especially not on a non-Vulcan starship. Her parents specialized in comparative unarmed combat methods and their historic development in different species. Although T'Mil would become an accomplished swordswoman (and served as an interim instructor at the Institute where her parents taught), she was more interested in how different bladed weapons on different worlds developed. To that end, she attended the Vulcan Science Academy, earning (the Vulcan equivalent of) two doctorates, one in metallurgy (with an emphasis in archaeometallurgy) and the other in physical mathematics. After earning her dual doctorates, T'Mil participated in an archaeological expedition in a supportive role, assisting in onsite analysis of remnants of pottery and metallic artifacts, sedimentary remains, petrified biological remains, etc. This in turned required an expansion of T'Mir's education, and T'Mil would participate in a virtual education program (what might be termed as an "online degree" in Earth's twenty-first century). By the age of thirty, T'Mil would earn her third doctorate, this one in structural biology. It was during her first archaeological expedition that T'Mil had her first foray in both the field of linguistics as well as that of diplomatic protocol. The expedition was having difficulty translating certain geometric figures on recovered clay tablets, and T'Mil was instrumental in the translation breakthrough. In addition, the archaeological expedition began having problems with the local government and, since T'Mil was serving in a supportive role, she found herself being given more administrative duties, including dealing with local bureaucrats. Surprisingly, T'Mil displayed a knack for dealing with local customs and officiants. By the age of forty, T'Mil had accumulated a number of commendations, including one from the Andorian Imperial Academy of Sciences (at the time, she was the first and only Vulcan scientist to receive an accolade from that august body). It was T'Mil's studies in structural biology that would have the most profound effect on her life, however. T'Mil was on Earth attending a seminar conducted by a human colleague, Dr. Karl Sinopoli, on the evolution of blades created with crucible steel when she meet her future mate, a Vulcan healer by the name of Sovuk. Sovuk was one of the few Vulcan physicians who had been interested in participating in the Interspecies Medical Exchange. While on Earth, Sovuk had read a paper by T'Mil on biomineralization and was interested in its potential applicability on the treatment of arterial plaque build up n various species. When Sovuk discovered that T'Mil was on Earth, he contacted her to discuss her paper. One thing led logically to another, and the two became mates within a month. Within a year, Sovuk had taken a sabbatical to serve as head of the medical support staff for an archaeological expedition sponsored by Earth's Archaeological Council, but consisting of experts from different species across the Alpha and Beta Quadrant. T'Mil was serving both as head of the on-site analysis division as well as the contact point for all things administrative and diplomatic involving the expedition. T'Mil had left the excavation site to participate in a interspecies scientific conference (one of Earth's attempt to spur a burgeoning diplomatic solution for hostilities between the Quadrants' major space faring races). During her absence, the site was raided by Nausicaans. Sovuk was killed during the raid. T'Mil retreated to her family's ancestral lands for a few months. When she emerged, it wasn't a colder T'Mil that had appeared (though she displayed the stoic behavior that was customary to her people), but she was nevertheless a changed person. The most visible sign of this was her lengthening hair, though there were other subtle signs as well. T'Mil took leave of her academic duties, both at the Vulcan Science Academy and her occasional ones as guest lecturer/demonstrator at the Vulcan Institute for Defensive Arts. She relocated to Earth, specifically to Brazil, to both formalize her education in linguistics in general and to contribute to the Amazon University's research on evolutionary linguistics. T'Mil spent six years, content to retreat to a sort of academic solitude, rarely leaving Brazil (much less Earth). Approximately six months ago, her mother traveled to Earth to see her daughter. What was said in that conversation is unknown, but after her mother left, T'Mil surprised her colleagues by applying for a position in Earth's Starfleet. She attended Officer Candidate School, received specific technical instruction, and found herself assigned as a communications officer on a refit NX Class Starship. Personality T'Mil is reserved, even by Vulcan standards. On the other hand, she is fairly open minded about the standards of other cultures, and thoroughly embraces the philosophy of Kol-Ut-Shan. Strengths The combination of her education, experience, training and insightfulness in a wide range of fields helps T'Mil to quickly deduct motives and patterns in newly met cultures and their languages and customs. Weaknesses T'Mil has an odd, even illogical, difficulty in the maintenance and (occasionally) the operation of technology related to her duties, both specifically as the ship's Chief Communication Officer, and generally, as a crewmember. Once trained on operating and servicing a device, such as tricorders, etc., T'Mil handles them with ease. But for some reason, she has trouble operating new devices, even if they run on the same principle, or are simple upgrade, of devices she has already been trained on. It takes her time to assimilate the differences. To that end, she schedules a few hours in her personal time, after her assigned shift has end, to mentally assimilate all upgrades. Ambitions Even though T'Mil was only mated to Suvok for a short time, the attachment and its abrupt termination made a significant impact on her psyche. So one could say she is in the process of "reinventing" herself. Hobbies & Interests Adept at playing the ka'athyra (the Vulcan lute). She plays (and sings, soprano) songs from various cultures. Though it is not her personal favorite, a most often requested song is Franz Schubert's Ave Maria An aficionado of the jiànwǔ, though strictly as a spectator Accomplished mistress of swords of different cultures Accomplished traditional swordsmith Grows and cultivates orchids Has begun learning how to play the Brazilian Citara, though she doesn't consider herself accomplished yet. Her favorite ancient poem is entitled "The Travels of the Celebrant of the Temple of Amonak", and particular the third passage. Physical Profile Like most of the Vulcans indigenous to Vulcan's Raal province, T'Mil's facial features and coloration are reminiscent of the inhabitants of Earth's Indian subcontinent. With the re-emergence of the true teachings of Surak, one of the ways T'Mil, and many Vulcan women, embraced the philosophy of Kol-Ut-Shan by wearing their hair longer, rather than in the Vulcan "bowl cut." (In truth, T'Mil's change of appearance might have also been instigated by her husband's death). Her slender but femininely curved form often makes on forget that she possesses a Vulcan's strength and endurance that is coupled with vigorous martial training. Education & Service Record Category:Characters